Left 4 Dead 3: The Next Stage of Decay
by Kitty-nin
Summary: Today was supposed to be a normal day. We were just supposed to have band practice. But if that's the case, why are we fighting for our lives weeks later? Summary sucks, story not much better.  yet
1. Prologue

**Sooo...first fanfic. Just to note, I won't be updating too often, I don't write much.** **Another note, the reason there's no character description is: 1. I''m terrible at it and 2. I plan to upload pics of the characters on deviantart.**

**So go ahead, read.**

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon in a the quiet suburbs. The roar of the traffic in the nearby city was no more than a dull rumble to the denizens of this humble neighborhood. However, to the members of one particular street, the noise of one teen was easily heard by everyone. This is where we begin our story...<p>

("Teen's" POV)

"Crapcrapcrap I'm gonna be late!"

_Let's see: Hat? Check. Collar? Check. Guitar? Got it!_

I grabbed the case and practically flew down the stairs to the front door.

As I reached for the doorknob, I yelled out, "I'm goin' to practice mom!"

My mom poked her head around the doorway to the living room. "Okay Loc, but be careful. There's a nasty flu going around and I don't want you to get sick too."

Ah, right. The alleged 'Green Flu.' Feh! Probably just another media hype like all the others; all bark and no bite.

"All right mom, I'll keep a lookout." And with that, I was out the door.

* * *

><p>*CRASH* "You're late, Loc!"<p>

"Gyahh! Mina! I-I can explain!"

I jumped to the side to dodge another wrench, most likely aimed for my head.

"No excuses Loc! We need this practice!"

This time she threw a screwdriver, nearly taking my left eye out.

"She has a point, Loc. We only have one week to get ready for the concert. We can't afford to mess this up."

I glanced over at our drummer and overall leader, John, befor throwing my arms up in defeat.

"Alright, I get it! I'll be on time from now on."

Mina, our lead singer and owner of the garage we practice in, swung a crowbar in the air to threaten me. "You better!"

Before I could say anything else, Becky, our bass guitarist and whose dad works for the company hosting the concert, brought our attention back to tonight's practice.

So after five minutes of setting up the instruments and getting in our positions, we were ready for John to count us off.

"We are The Plague and we're here to infect with our music!" He paused for a moment before continuing. "One-two-three-four!"

But before any of us could start playing... the screaming started.

_The Green Flu was no joke._

* * *

><p><strong>So, ho<strong>**w was it? Good, Bad, Meh? This chap was just a prologue, next is flashback and information, but don't worry, things should pick up soon enough (maybe a few weeks...**or months**)**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 1: Lost Hope

**Told you guys it would take a while to update this. Anyway, as promised in the prologue, I uploaded a picture of the characters. Link is on my profile.**

**Notes: **Normal,**_ Flashback, _**_Thoughts_

* * *

><p>(Loc's POV)<p>

Twelve weeks... It's been twelve weeks since this started.

_**We were about to start playing when we heard yelling inside, causing us to freeze and stare at the door in the back of the garage. John was the first to recover from the shock as he ran in the house. The rest of us quickly followed, Mina picking up the crowbar on the way.**_

_**By now the yelling had stopped, but we were able to figure out that it came from the dining room. Nothing could prepare us for what we saw when we got there.**_

**_Mina's parents were on the floor, dead, their chests and throats ripped open. But that's not what scared us. Three men were standing over them,_ eating _them. All of us, even John, stood frozen in pure terror. It didn't take long for one of the men to notice us, and he quickly abandoned his 'meal' in favor of attacking us._**

_**What happened next was a blur. A yell, the sound of metal hitting skull, and the man was on the ground, his head smashed open, with Mina standing over him. She finished off the other two as I tried piecing together what was going on.**_

**_Mina's parents were dead, half-eaten by the three men she just killed._ **

_'Something wierd's going on. This couldn't have been some freak accident!'_

_**While I was thinking, John went to look through the (now broken) window.**_

_**"Hey, guys? You might wanna come over here and check this out."**_

_**His expression made me fear the worst, and I was right to. It was complete chaos outside. People were screaming, running away from each other.**_

_**We stayed by the window for a few minutes, completely quiet from the shock of the events and in fear of being seen if we said anything.**_

_**After a bit, we started back towards the garage. As we were walking, I glanced around at everyone. John was back in 'leader mode', his expression dead serious. Becky looked pretty shaken up by the events, but otherwise okay. Mina looked calm, but I knew her enough to tell that it was taking a lot of self-control not to break down. And me? I was worried.**_

We had picked up some tools from Mina's garage before heading back to each of our houses together, in hopes of finding our family safe. But it was the same at every one. None of our families survived, and I'm still wondering how _we_ survived the first few_ days_, much less twelve weeks.

Any way, enough remembering. It's Becky's shift for nightwatch.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's chapter 1 everybody! Was it worth the wait? Or do you want your 5 minutes back? Either way, next chapter is going to explain the special infected.<strong>


End file.
